Something Else
by keepfabandgayon
Summary: Twins, Lady Gaga, cheating, and a skirt. Yes, that's twins as in twincest.
1. Something Else

"_KURT. IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT FUCKING RADIO OFF THEN I WILL TURN IT OFF FOR YOU. I DON'T FUCKING LIKE LADY GAGA._"

Kurt glared at the door that led up to the family room. Of _course_ Cameron would get home early from football _today_ of all days, right in the middle of Kurt's weekly Gaga Dancefest. He grudgingly turned the volume down to a tolerable level, one that Cameron would most certainly hear but could still pretend to ignore. Kurt had caught him singing to _Born This Way_ not a week before; he knew better than to believe Cameron's lies about not liking her.

He continued to dance, and didn't notice Cameron had come down to their room until he passed by the mirror and spotted his twin in the reflection. Kurt just shrugged and waved before moving on.

Cameron stomped forward and took Kurt by the shoulders, backing him up into the wall. "I _said_, I don't. fucking. like. Lady. Gaga."

"I heard you. But I don't believe you." Kurt grinned. "You act like I don't know you. I'm your _twin_, remember? I can read your mind. Just like you knew when I got a tattoo even though you couldn't see it, I know you love Gaga even if you won't own up to it."

"I do not!"

Kurt craned his neck forward. "You do."

"Do _not_!"

Kurt started to dance again, still pressed up against the wall, closing his eyes and ignoring his brother.

Cameron took advantage of the moment of Kurt not watching him and raked his eyes over Kurt's body. Why did he have to dress like such a _freak_ all the time? Come on, skirts? Was that _really_ necessary? Especially now, when Kurt had taken off the leggings the second he got home, and Kurt _never_ wore underwear under leggings or tight pants, he just_ didn't_, for whatever sick and twisted reason he could come up with to justify it, and he was shaking his hips like he knew exactly what Cameron thought of him. He regretted keeping on his jacket. It was getting too fucking hot.

"Cam."

Cameron looked back up at his brother's face. Kurt's eyes were open, staring down at his crotch, and at the bulge that was starting to make itself known, despite the several-sizes-too-loose jeans. He had stopped moving. Cameron swallowed; his throat closed on dry air and _burned. _

"I thought you were with Blaine."

"Yeah."

"…So?"

"So… I love him. But you're something else."

When Kurt responded, his voice came out almost as low as what Cameron had trained himself to sound like. "I won't tell Dave if you don't tell Blaine."

Cameron just nodded before crushing their lips together, realizing that Lady Gaga was still playing, _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_, and ignoring it in favor of focusing on Kurt. He used the hands still on Kurt's shoulders to steer him off the wall and towards the bed, trying to open the buttons on his shirt without tearing them - he'd never hear the end of it if he ruined something of Kurt's.

Eventually he gave up and slipped out of his jacket, pulling off his own shirt while Kurt worked at his buttons.

"But if they knew…" Kurt said mischievously, tossing his shirt over a chair, "I think they'd find it kind of hot." He trailed his fingers down Cameron's face and settled them on his neck. Cameron's hands stilled in their attack on his fly when Kurt leaned down and started sucking on the other side of his neck, right over a mark Blaine had left the day before. "I bet they'd want to join."

Cameron gasped and tilted his head back. "Would you like that?"

Kurt just smiled against his neck and ran his free hand over Cameron's chest. He pressed his palm flat over Cameron's heart and pushed him back onto the bed. Cameron crawled back and Kurt got onto the bed and sat directly on his crotch. Cameron nearly choked at the contact, arching his back while Kurt shuddered and slouched over him, hands on either side of his shoulders.

Kurt sat back up and started pulling off his skirt. "I don't care if you come in your crappy GAP jeans-"

"They're Levi's!"

"-but this costs more than all your clothes put together."

Cameron sat up quickly, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and kissing him hard. "Would you mind leaving the skirt on?"

Kurt shuddered again. "I didn't know you liked it. Kinky. Fine, but you have to pay for the dry-cleaning. Take off your pants already."

Cameron did as he was told, trying not to break their kiss while he ungracefully twisted to get the pants off and tossed them off the bed, followed by his underwear.

The second Cameron was naked, Kurt was back on him, pressing him into the bed and rubbing their cocks together. The skirt fanned out over Cameron's stomach, hiding the view but adding an extra bit of softer friction. He heard whimpering, then realized it was coming from his own mouth, and shut himself up to listen to the quiet, breathy, almost musical moans Kurt made.

Cameron came first - he'd never been particularly long-lasting, something that Blaine had both taken advantage of and made fun of - screaming Kurt's name and losing control over his voice so that it pitched up into Kurt territory. That must have done it for Kurt, who dragged out a moan that sounded like "_Caaaaaaaaaam_" and then collapsed.

"Fuck," was all Cameron could manage.

"Yeah." Kurt let out a huge breath against Cameron's neck. "Yeah."

They laid there for a few minutes, ignoring the stickiness on them and the bed and the skirt. Kurt traced lazy patterns over the parts of Cameron's chest that he wasn't covering, and Cameron rested one hand in Kurt's hair. He tried to talk several times but found he had nothing to say.

Kurt did, though, as always. "Maybe I should dance in front of you more often."

Before he could even register it, laughter bubbled up and forced its way out of Cameron. He didn't know why it was so funny - it really shouldn't be, and maybe it was the post-sex tiredness making him think everything was funny - but he couldn't shut up no matter how hard he tried. Kurt smiled at him before joining in.

"Well," Cameron said, finally finding his voice, "at least now we can honestly say we're as close as two people can be."

"I'd have to actually fuck you before you could claim that."

"Who says you're the one doing the fucking?"

"Oh, please." Kurt raised himself onto his elbows. "The only reason you top Blaine is because he can't top _anything_. Contrary to what you may think, Dave and I are a bit more versatile."

"You fucked Dave?"

"A couple times. He's not quite flexible enough for anything interesting, so it doesn't happen a lot. Don't you want to know what it feels like? To have someone else inside you?"

Cameron felt himself getting hard again - he couldn't believe he could get it back up this soon - and nodded. Kurt smirked, then scowled as his phone vibrated. He got up and looked at it, then laughed.

"Finn's going over to Puck's." He grabbed the lube and a condom and laid down to kiss Cameron again. "We've got until ten-thirty before Dad and Carole get home. Is that enough time? It's only six now."

The prospect of doing nothing but having sex for the next four and a half hours sounded like a good one to Cameron, and he groaned into Kurt's mouth. "Hell to the _yes_."


	2. Something, or, The Prequel

_The Prequel. All dialogue. The Sequel is coming, but I wanted to get this out for National Coming Out Day. _

000

_**Kurt & Cameron**_

"I'm not gay!"

"Cam-"

"No! I'm not like you, Kurt. I don't like guys. I like girls, okay? Girls! I don't even know why you fucking _care_. It's not like I'd like _you_."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when you leave me alone!"

000

_**Brittany & Cameron**_

"Cam, we've been dating for a while…"

"What about it?"

"Do you not want sex?"

"I. Uh. No, not yet."

"Are you gay?"

"NO!"

"Because if you are, that's fine with me. You're not the first gay guy I dated."

"I'm not gay!"

"Yeah. You are. I don't mind. I'll still pretend to be your girlfriend if you want."

"I'm not. You can leave."

"It's okay-"

"No! It's not. It's not okay. It's not even true. Kurt's gay, I'm not. I can't be."

"You _can't be_?"

"Out!"

"What?"

"GET. OUT."

000

_**Santana & Cameron**_

"Yo, Cumshot!"

"What do you want, Satan?"

"You made Britt cry."

"So?"

"I'm going to castrate you if you do it again."

"You are such a fucking hypocrite. You bitch at me for making her cry _once_ when you make her cry all the time."

"Listen you little shit. I have razors in my hair. If you like your organs where they are, I suggest you shut up about me and Britt."

"I didn't say anything about your lesbo shit but if you want me to- OW!"

"Consider that a warning."

000

_**Kurt & Puck**_

"Noah."

"Hummel One."

"Do you think Cam is-"

"Gay? Yeah. I saw him staring at my junk the other day. I'm guessing he liked what he saw."

"Did not need to know that."

"You sure?"

"…"

"Aw, come on, you gotta at least think I'm a little hot."

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Come _on_!"

000

_**Cameron & Kurt**_

"You were right."

"Of course I was."

000

_**Cameron & Dave**_

"You kissed my brother!"

"Fuck off, Hummel Two."

"Fuck _you_, Karofsky! You treat him like shit and then you kiss him like that's going to change something. Well it doesn't. You're still an asshole, gay or not."

"I already got him and his boyfriend bitching at me, I don't need _three_ fags in my face."

"You know what? You _do_. You do because you're one too. Much as you might hate it, you're one of us."

"…So you really are gay."

"…Yeah."

"…I didn't kiss him to make everything better. I know I made it worse. I just wanted him to shut up."

"Do you like him?"

"…"

"Blaine's not his boyfriend. Kurt's got a crush on him but they're barely even friends."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because maybe if you stop being a douchebag and grow a pair like Puck and Finn did, he'll forgive you, and you might have a chance."

"What about whatshisname? Bland?"

"They'll date. They'll break up. Trust me, you don't want to be Kurt's first boyfriend."

000

_**Kurt & Cameron**_

"I can't believe you got him to come out."

"I can't believe I did either."

"I can't believe _you_ came out."

"Again, the disbelief is mutual."

"I can't believe you're dating."

"I can't believe you're dating Greasy McEyebrows, but I don't talk about it."

"What's wrong with Blaine?"

"Nothing, in your mind. Which is why he's not right for you. I can see every shitty thing about him but you treat him like a god."

"Don't tell me you don't put Dave on a pedestal."

"I don't. I don't put anyone one a pedestal. Everyone sucks and I'm not afraid to say that. But I know Dave's not right for me either."

"Why?"

"Because we're replacements."

"What?"

"You'll get it eventually."

000

_**Cameron & Kurt**_

"The hell is PFLAG?"

"Parents, Friends, and Family of-"

"I can read the fucking pamphlet, Kurt."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I want to know why you're starting this with _my_ boyfriend."

"I thought someone might as well care about Dave. You said you're each other's replacements."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about him. It means I don't love him and I never will. I still care about him and I'm not going to let you fuck him up any more than he already has been."

"What's so wrong about what I'm doing? I'm trying to help him."

"Here's a hint: break up with Triangle-brows and I'll back off."

"Oh, so I have to be just as miserable as you and Dave to help him?"

"Fuck it, Kurt, you _are_ miserable! You know that asshole doesn't love you anymore and you're still hanging on even though he treats you like shit."

"Blaine does _not_ treat me like shit."

"He does. He didn't used to so I didn't say anything but now he does and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my brother."

"Oh yeah? Where were you when Dave was bullying me?"

"Still in the closet and scared shitless of doing anything to compromise that. I've changed for the better and so has Dave but Blaine hasn't and you deserve so much better."

"Like who?"

"Like _Dave_!"

000

_**Blaine & Kurt**_

"_Hello, Kurt."_

"Blaine."

"_Um. You sound…"_

"Yeah."

"_Let me guess; this is it?"_

"Yeah."

"_I'm sorry. I really tried to keep loving you."_

"I get it. I wish we could still be friends."

"_We can."_

"Not any time soon we can't. Maybe eventually…"

"_I want to stay friends with you."_

"We'll see."

"…_Can I just ask one thing?"_

"Sure."

"_What… made you decide to do this?"_

"Cam. And Dave."

"…_Okay. Well. Goodnight, Kurt."_

"Goodnight."

000

_**Kurt & Cameron**_

"Cam! Where were you?"

"You don't need to know."

"Like hell I don't!

"Fine then; you don't _want_ to know, trust me, and on the off-chance that you would want to know, I'm still not telling you."

"You smell like-"

"Finish that sentence and I will get Santana to turn you into a girl."

"Cam, please-"

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep."

000

_**Cameron & Kurt**_

"It's been three months, Kurt."

"Since what?"

"Since you broke up with Blaine and started PFLAG."

"Please don't start this."

"He's not gonna wait forever. Stop leading him on."

"I'm not leading him on."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"I know he's in love with me, Cam, I don't need you to point that out."

"Yeah. You don't get it."

000

_**Kurt & Cameron**_

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain to me why exactly you've left after dinner and come back at two in the morning every night this week, smelling like you spent that entire time having sex."

"I don't think I need to add anything else to that."

"Who was it?"

"You don't want to know."

"_Tell. Me._"

"…"

"Cam!"

"It's Blaine."

"…"

"Kurt?"

"We really do share everything."

"Almost."

"Hm?"

"He's a replacement too. I mean, I like him, but he'll never be first."

"Who's first then?"

"This time, you really _don't_ want to know."

000

_**Cameron & Kurt**_

"Fucking _finally_."

"Hello, Cam, nice to see you too. How was your day?"

"Sucked as usual. Except that you're finally dating Dave."

"We're not _dating_."

"Fucking. Whatever."

"We are _not_ having _sex_! We're just hanging out. As slightly more than friends. With the possibility of a deeper relationship in the future."

"I'd say 'that's really gay' but it really isn't considering if it _was_ stereotypically gay you guys _would_ just be fucking."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when you're gayer than me."

"So you're dating."

"…Basically."

000

_**Kurt & Cameron**_

"Okay, now you can say it."

"Say what?"

"You can say 'that's really gay' about my relationship with Dave."

"Congrats on the sex. How's your back?"

"Feels broken. I'm going to sleep. And when I get up, I'm going back to Dave's to do it again."

"You're lucky it's the summer."

"Why do you think I waited this long? I knew I'd never want to stop."

000

_**Cameron & Kurt**_

"We're getting more sex than most of the guys who made fun of us."

"Except one."

"I'm not counting Dave."

000

_**Cameron & Kurt**_

"I'm in love with Blaine."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I thought I'd have to get over… the other guy first."

"You ever gonna tell me who that guy is?"

"Not a chance."

"So you're in love with two guys at once. Oh, boy. Keep your drama to yourself when this explodes."

"If it gets to the point of explosion, there is pretty much no chance you'll be left out of it. Sorry."

000

_**Dave & Blaine**_

"Hello?"

"_Dave?"_

"Oh. It's you."

"_Yes. I'd like to talk to you about our boyfriends."_

"I already know."

"_You…know?"_

"Cam told me a while ago. Guess nothing's changed."

"_Do you know if Kurt…?"_

"If he does, he's hiding it well."

"_Well, let me know if you notice anything."_

"Will do, Anderson."

000

_**Blaine & Dave**_

"Dave? To what do I owe the ple-"

"_Don't even go there. I know you don't like me any more than I like you."_

"Okay, then, to what do I owe the occasion?"

"_It's Kurt. I don't think he loves Cam, but there's definitely something there."_

"Should we encourage them to…experiment?"

"_I'm not gonna hold him back."_

"Neither am I."

000


End file.
